funballfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ludicrine/Red Death
The faster that I fly, the faster I will break Going solely off of what info I know from a song based around the character, a video explaining the basic background of the character, and a friend explaining it to me in so many words - DC Comics' "Red Death" is a version of Batman that steals The Flash's body and powers against his will in order to keep doing what he believes is just. It's not exactly what everyone else thinks is just. "Ludi what does this have to do with anything" Nothing, other than I'm too brainfried to come up with a title that better explains what this is all about. *THE GOAL: Brainstorm alternate versions of established characters, largely keeping their same morals and motives, though forced into circumstances that pit them opposite of their close allies *THE PURPOSE: I dunno *THE OUTCOME: Probably nothing. If I had any strong opinions or ideas of how to make these compelling narratives I'd try my own hand at writing them myself or suggest them outright to the necessary representatives. If you get inspired by any of these and wanna do something about it, feel free. I should note that this was made based on some recurring passing thoughts while doing a story binge, so expect it to get updated on occasion when I partake in that activity. (It's easier to get a good character portrait of someone when you get to see different iterations of them back-to-back.) Delinius When Delinius takes a backseat role, he's more or less kept in check, for better or for worse. It's more than luck that he finds himself allied with the rest of the protagonists in most circumstances, and it's deliberate design that he often finds himself supporting a cast of characters who bring out his humanity more than his pseudo-divine presence. A Delinius tied to Isles & Quint, while not any more or less mellow in personality, is one that is kept from leading the charge in any struggle. Does the company of coworkers bind him from greatness? Perhaps! We see in the Gamma Timeline a version of Delinius at the height of his glory—powerful enough to take on Revelian, tactful enough to convince the whole of Isles & Quint to back down from meddling in his affairs, and with fear and reverence across the known world. The story may pit him as a protagonist, but everything is set up to let the audience know that he is a hero. Even the narration describes some of his more morally-ambiguous actions with a side helping of righteous delivery. But any good spin can change things. Delinius is a larger-than-life character who brings salvation to those who seek his help and destruction to those who oppose. Someone should make a religion outta that. He's eloquent, and so far has been able to talk out problems with his foes (typically resulting in them standing down or changing their views) in instances where he doesn't need to break out the axe (which usually ends in an unfair standoff). Is it luck that he's not been pitted against someone with a will as strong as his? Is it coincidence that his sense of justice is frequently the "right" choice to everyone he meets? Even if the rules suggest that all is fair play in the field, is Delinius the man who always must win? Category:Blog posts